Siblings N' Arms
by Ryuu Namaki
Summary: Follows the story of twins going on an adventure throughout Inkopolis and octo valley.
1. Start of an adventure

"Bye grandma! Well miss you!"

"Goodbye my children I'll see you again."

Two green inklings wave goodbye and enter a bus filled with other inklings inside heading for a big and famous city. Grandma waves at the bus as it pulls off and drives down a long road until it can't be seen anymore.

"Man Im so hyped, I've been waiting for this moment since I was a little squid!" The boy fist pumps.

"Yeah this is so exciting! I can't believe it the day we dreamed for is actually coming true! The girl jumps for joy.

The bus fills with chatter as all the inklings talk and play with each other. Soon enough the bus slows to a stop and as it arrives at a station right in front of a giant plaza.

Bus driver: We have arrived at...

"INKOPOLIS!" Everyone yells.

So many of inklings pour out of the bus that some trip over and fall.

"WERE FINALLY HERE! NOW WE CAN GO DO TURF WARS!" The boy tries to run off but is stopped.

"HOLD ON! I know your pumped to go do turf wars and I am too, but we have to find a place to live and unpack, oh there!" She spots a dormitory.

The two walk inside the dormitory and speak the receptionist.

"Hello Im Nana what would you like to do today?" She speaks with a calm tone

"Hi Nana we would like a dorm to stay in."

"Ok so what I need you to do is stand in front of this camera." She walks over to a standing camera.

Both inklings say "Splat!" and lastly Nana asks for their names.

"MY NAMES RYUJI NAKAYAMA DON'T WEAR IT OUT! The boy says with pride.

"And im Aiko Nakayama nice to meet you!" The girl says with glee.

" Here's a key. Your dorm number is 101 and here are your ID cards they'll be important later bye" Nana smiles.

"BYE!" Both inklings storm down the hall and finally arrive to their dorm room.

"Oooooo I wonder what it looks like insi...WAM!"

He gets knocked to the ground with a girl inkling on top of him.

"AGH! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?! Ryuji gets angry.

"Huh? OH I-IM SORRY!" The girl gets off him quickly with her cheeks red.

"SIS YOU NEED TO WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" Another girl comes running down the hall panting.

"These two are twins like us?" Aiko says.

"Hey you two what the ru...WAIT!"

"SORRY NEXT TIME WE'LL TALK LATER BYE!" The twins speed down the hall.

"Ok...bye? Both siblings stand in a daze at their door.

"We'll that was weird, they should slow down before they break their neck though. Ryuji sighs from being knocked down.

"I wonder what they were running for? Aiko scrathes her head. "Anyway lets go inside."

Ryuji unlocks the door with the key and the enter, their jaws drop.

"OH MY GOSH ITS LIKE A HOTEL SUITE, BEDS, COUCH, TV, AND NICE BATHROOM ISNT IT NICE RYUJI? Ryuji?" Aiko looks on the first bed to see that hes knocked out.

"Zzzz ah whata nice bed...zzz" Ryuji enjoys the sodt bed.

"Yaawn Yeah I guess its time to hit the sack too goodnight bro." She turns off the lights and falls into dreamland.


	2. Familiar Friends

*The sun rises up over the horizon and hits the twins eyes.*

"Ugh grandma please just five more minutes...WAM!" Ryuji rolls over and falls off the bed with a loud bang!

"HUH?! What was that noise?!" Aiko gets up alarmed still half asleep.

"DARN IT! I wish I could go one second without getting hurt!"He gets up off the floor and feels the bruise on his head.

"Your hurt again? *sigh* Lemme go get some bandages." She hops out of bed.

Aiko wrapped the long white bandage around his head.

"Ahh, thanks sis your always looking out for me."He rubs the bruise again. "So where are we going today anyway?"

"Huh? Oh uh yeah thats right where should we go today? She scrathes her head.

Hmm, the park? Nah to boring. Turf war! Yeah we shou...wait we dont have weapons. Umm oh! That'll be fine!

"WERE GOING SIGHTSEEING AROUND THE PLAZA!" She raises an arm.

"Sightseeing! YEAH THAT'LL BE FUN, plus we never did get to look around we got here so its perfect!"

The two jump up and clean up the room, finish hygenic needs in the bathroom, change clothes and turn off everything before heading out the door and into the plaza.

"WOAH ITS BIGGER AND BETTER THAN IN MY DREAMS." Aiko's eyes sparkle.

"THAT TV IS HUGE AND THOSE COLORFUL LIGHTS ITS SO AWESOME." Ryuji fist pumps

"Yo bro lets go check out the booyah base over there. Aiko pulls Ryuji over by the arm.

"Hmm I really want a hat or should I get a shirt?"The twins look pace for a while until deciding to go into ammo knights until their stopped.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" The twins are suddenly stopped by another set of familiar twins.

"Dont go in there its pretty useless if your not level 4 yet" One of them speak up.

"Hey your those two we saw running down the hall the other day, what for anyway?" Aiko gets skeptical.

"Oh we were just running off to get written permission to start a team and we were pressed for time."

"Team?" Both Ryuji and Aiko ask.

"You know a four man team to compete in turf wars and GET OUR INK ON! But lately its just us were having a hard time finding 2 more people."

"*whispers*(Hey sis why dont we add them they seem pretty nice)."

"*whispers*(Really them? I mean they look like rough rookies, but I guess we are too...okay then.)"

"Okay matties would ya like to join our pirate crew?" The girl speaks like a pirate.

"Uh I dont know really know about this." Aiko starts backing up but Ryuji stop her.

"Come on sis if we do this we can do turf wars we may not ever have a chance like this again!" Ryuji tries to inspire her.

"Well uhh...okay if it means we get to be friends and play in turf wars then im in!

The sister twins jumps for joy and say hooray!

"Oh silly me I never you our names im Izumi Kobayashi!" Izumi strikes a pose.

"O-oh and im Saki Kobayashi n-nice to meet you." Saki bows.

"Sup im Ryuji Namayaka hows it going!" Ryuji raises his arms high in the air.

"And im his twin sister Aiko Nakayama its a pleasure."Aiko gives a big smile.

"Good now that we all know each other we need an awesome team name just for us, what about *TEAM VICTORIUS SECRET!*" Izumi strikes another pose.

"Please sis not fashion puns." Saki faceplams.

"HOW ABOUT *READY AIM SPLAT!*" Ryuji says with pride.

"Hmph more like *READY AIM LAME*" Izumi quickly shoots him down.

"Hmm what about Sharpshooters?" Aiko suggests.

"Thats perfect its not lame, its fresh, and shows we got skills! Lets do that one." Ryuji adds.

"OKAY THEN ITS OFFICIAL FROM NOW ON WELL BE KNOWN AS..."

Everyone:"TEAM SHARPSHOOTERS!


	3. The Old Capn's Plan

After being left alone at the park Ryuji walks to the plaza reading a message on his cellphone.

" Meet at southeastern Inkopolis to come meet us at our newbase "

"So they left me alone sleep the park to sneak away and get to the base first...thats cold they could've at least woke me up."

(Alright I better get over there before they penalize be for be la...Bonk!)"

At the corner of his eye he notices a grated hole that just snapped just in an instant.

(What the heck was that, hmm well I got time it wouldn't hurt to take a look.)

He carefully walks over to the grate and looks through he couldn't see a thing.

(Ugh I probably shouldnt be doing this but I wanna see whwt that was, hop!)

He turns into squid form and jumps through the grate with ease.

" WHERE THE HECK AM I GOING?!"

After a few seconds of freefalling he plops on the other side of the grated hole and lands on his feet.

"WOAH! What is this place?"

He notices he standing on a flying street platform along with others hanging high steet road with various buildings and roads on top.

"WHEREVER THE HECK I AM THIS PLACE IS SO CO..."

"HELLO THERE WELCOME TO OCTO VALLEY MATTIE!"

"AHH! WHAT THE?!"

Ryuji falls on his back and looks up at an old man with long white beard and cane.

"Oh sorry hehehe did this old man scare ye?" The old man grins.

"Who-who are you?!" Ryuji points his finger at him.

"Well if ye must know Im CAPTAIN CUDDLEFISH! I once led a squad in the Great Turf War" He says with pride.

"Oh w-well hello Capn Cuddlefish im Ryuji nice to meet ya."

(What the heck? Did I fall into some nightmare? Also the Great Turf War, that was like 100 years ago? How old is this guy?)

"Well Capn I'd love to play 20 questions with you but I gotta be somewhere aaaaand your not listening are you? Ryuji notices Capn is rusting through a sack.

"AHA! HERE IT IS!" He pulls out a set of weird and a shooter weapon and hands it to Ryuji.

"Huh?! What am I supposed to do with these things?"

"They're hero clothes! Put em on! Put em on! Hurry and come with me!"

Ryuji rushes to put on the clothes and then Capn drags him over to a dead end spot.

"Um okay now what am I supposed to do?" Ryuji gets confused.

" Ink the ground my boy with that hero shot you got there!" Capn points at his weapon.

(Okay now how do you use this things I've seen it on iTV before so it shouldn't be so hard.)

He does exactly what the Capn say's and ink the ground, and out comes a kettle pot!

"Woah what is this thing?" Ryuji jumps back surprised.

"It's the entrance to their lair my boy now hurry up in to squid form and get down there! And get that zapfish!"

"Ugh alright(Transforms into squid form)Wait! Who's lair and what zapfish?"

"NO TIME MATTIE GET DOWN THERE!" The Capn kicks Ryuji into the kettle.

"NOT AGAIN!"


	4. Zapfish Speedrun!

A big stomp is heard as someone lands on a floating platform.

"What the?" Ryuji looks mesmerized.

"Welcome to yan first mission Agent 3!" The Capn speaks out of a walkie talkie.

"Agent 3? What is that supposed to mean? And where are one and two?"

A long silence is heard...

"...Eh d-dont worry bout that mattie! For now look ahead!"

He looks up to see more floating platforms hanging in the sky and got used to it, but not only that there's also red sucky creatures littering the place.

"Wait what are those things?!" He walks closer curious.

"Those er octo's my boy! Give e a little splat won't cha?"

Ryuji walks over slowly and carefully so that the octos with guns don't see him.

(I Hope I know how to use this!)

"TAKE THIS!"

SPLAT!

"WOO THAT WAS FUN GIMME ANOTHER ONE!"

"THATS THE SPIRIT!" They both roar with joy.

He spots another and another and another until he runs through the whole course with fury!

"RAAAGGHH! I RULE AT THIS...eh what that glowy fish thing? Ryuji looks at a yellow electric fish held captive.

" That's the zapfish my boy! Grab it with all yer might!"He says with furiosity.

"He walks up to the zapfish and sticks out his hand OK and I'll just take you back w-OWCH! He jumps his hand shocked.

""AGGH! WHAT THE?!"

"Hahaha classic...ahem, you splat the bubble mattie! He says while face palming.

" Huh on right I knew that ha-ha..." Ryuji said trying to keep his pride.

He grabs it then strikes a pose while he's at it.

"HAHA YES I GOT IT!" He said with a sparkle in his teeth.

"Good work laddie know come back here and we'll be done here k!"

"Roger "

*FEW MINUTES LATER*

Ryuji jumps back from the kettle.

"MAN THAT WAS A TOTAL RUSH I NEVER KNEW I WAS SO GOOD WITH THIS HERO SHOT!...Oh here's the zapfish thing.

" Thank you laddie, hmm your pretty good at this maybe I could introduce you to the other agents sometime...ehh whatever now scurry on to the next one! 4 more to go kid!

He pushes him to the next kettle.

"Woah woah! Capn I would love to do this again, but I gott a be somewhe...your not listening are you?" The Capn was eating a crab cake.

"Mhm yeah yeah my boy now hurry up it won't be daylight forever." He says with enthusiasm and pushes Ryuji down the kettle.

He realizes he won't get outta this so he becomes a squidand falls down the hole.

"YOU BETTER SHARE THOSE CRABCAKES WHEN YOURDONE CAPN! CAPN?!"

 **Sup gguys it's me Ryuu I'M NOT DEAD! I** **just fell behind on my uploads and so I will try my best to give you guys my new stories uploads daily OK? This is Ryuu signing off! (P.S You can also submit things into the comments to help me progress and add a little more spice to the story k? See ya!)**


	5. It'll Squish And Squash And Not Stop!

Plop!

Ryuji returns from the last kettle with hands full of zapfish! Bzzt Bzzt!

"Y-yo Capn I'm b-back with the other four z-zapfish you told me to g-get!" Ryuji stutters from the electricity.

"Hmm On yes Ryuu just place them over there in that big glass ball." HCapn points a gigantic snow globe-like ball sitting in the middle of another platform.

"O-ok then" He walks over to it opens a latch and places them in there where they all float inside.

(What the heck is thething?...Man the Capn sure is weird sometimes.)

"Ahh thank glob I can speakagain! Alright its been nice Capn, but its time for me to go-? The Capn snags his arm.

" Mm mm mm we got one more zapfish to get, and then I'll letcha of the hook." He says sincerely.

"Whaaat? But I'm tired from getting the rest of these little guys. Thats a lotta running ya know?" Ryuji folds his arms.

"OK OK I swear on my sea legs and crabbycakes that this is the last one ok lad?

Ryuji still looks discouraged to go again.

" Oh come on lad this is good for ya! Like all that running can get you a nice reputation with the ladies ya know! They like those ol muscles, like me in my yonger days!" Ryuji starts to look back up.

"Hmph throw in one of those crabbycakes and you've got a deal old man. I'm hungry over here!" He holds out his hand and so does the Capn.

"You drive a hard bargain my boy, but you got guts I'll give ya that it's a deal!"

They both shake hands.

"If her ready then follow me over to the BIG KETTLE! The Capn say's ominously.

They walk over to a giant kettle bigger than the others, it must mean something's important down there.

" Woahthats a big kettle...,but it won't stop me! Hup!" He turns into a squid and falls down the hole.

"BE CAREFUL MATTIE!" He roars down the hole with all his might!

"Roger!" Ryuji retorts.

...

Plop!

He lands on his feet and finds himself in a large arena platform surrounded by acidor something harmful.

"Oh my glob? This is one of the octos HQ's? Hmph I might be better of here...Aha! The zapfish!"He cheerscheers with joy.

(On this is gonna be easy I just gotta grab i-it aaand...oh crap...)

A tentacle grabs the zapfish as it struggles to get free and gets pulled into a giant block.

" VRRRONG RAAAAAAAARRR!" The giant blocks eyes light up and it charges at Ryuji who stands almost inking his plants.

"Uhh w-what the heck...AAHH WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"He runs away screaming.

Suddenly a large rumble is heard as the vibration from it almost makes Ryuu trip.

"Eh! What was that?...NONONONO! He ran as fast as he could as a shadow slowly covered him and the area around him.

KABOOM! The giant octomonster slammed into the ground , thankfully Ryuji slid out of the way just in time.

*He pants loudy*"Thank glob, IT ALMOST SQUISHED ME! He says petrified.

" Bzzzzzt Ryuji c-can you hear me?..bzzt" The sound came from his pocket as he pulled out the walkie-talkie.

"CAPN is that you thank god help me!" He yelled furiously.

"On step ahead of ya kid, now he's don't right now ink its sides and climb up to the top.

Ryuji immediately does the Capn's orders and reaches thetop and see a wrigling tentacle.

"Ryuji if you see the tentacle shoot it like no tomorrow!

Ryuji does as ordered and it exploded with purple ink-like goo. The monsters growls and rumbles.

Woooaaah I'm getting off ...BOING!" He super jumps off the monster.

"Di-did I win?"

The monsters jumps back on its feet, grows another tentacle, and roars so loud his green ink disappears." Ryuji sighs

"Your doing good lad two more times!"

...

Ryuji gets with a serious look on his face.

"Listen you octo freak I'm tired, hungry and I got people to meet OK so lets settle this HERE AND NOW!"The Octostomper charges at Ryuji again.

He jukes to the left and falls on the floor again.

He does to the battle routine again and super jumps off the octomonster...only faster...better...stronger.

" Huh?"

The Octostomper grows inkproof pads on his sides and gives one last charge.

Ryuji swiftly dodges it and tries to ink the inkable pads which isn't as easy as it sounds and jumps on trying hard to avoid hitting the pads.

"Grrrr Mmgggh" Octostomper starts to rumble.

"(Come on I gotta get there before gets up!)

He finally reaches thetop,but the monster start to rise and Ryuji slides down and grabs onto a cliffhanger and shoots.

" COME ON COME ON! HRRRAAAGGHH! The tentacle explodes and he jumps off.

He looks the other way as the monster rattles so hard it explodes into a supernova of blue ink.

He wastes no time splatiing and grabbing the zapfish he leaves back the same way he came with one

"Finally..."

...

Plop! He returns to the surface.

"Oi Capn I'm back man that that boss atough, but I gave him the old Ryuu Special!" He says with pride.

"Mhm mhm I heard the whole hmph one second your some crying 5sincerly. year-old then your this serious gangster that doesn't take nothing bad from no says.

" Oh please that was just a moment confusion ahaha..." He says while blushing.

"Well you held up part of the bargain here's ya crabbycakes and give me the zapfish.

They trade and Ryuji violently chomps down on his meal no scraps and all.

" Mmm you really don't play when it comes to food I see well then I'll see ya later laddie."

He walks in a small hit built with wood.

"OK see ya Capn!" He waves goodbye and jumps into the exit grate."

(Man Aiko and the others are gonna kill me...)

*Bzzzzzttt...C-cuddlefish...bzzzzzttt*


End file.
